Gorgos' Dungeon
Gorgos' Dungeon is the sixth and final dungeon on Serdin of Bermesiah. The dungeon is a cave where Red Gorgos lays. Normal (Level 10-12) Champion Mode (Level 13-15) Story The Grand Chase finally depart from Serdin and Knight Master to hunt Kaze'aze, with Knight Master telling them they have potential. Knight Master advices them to search for Red Gorgos, who is said to be a feared subordinate of Kaze'aze. Upon arriving at Red Gorgos, the creature withholds information of Kaze'aze's whereabouts. Upon defeating it, the creature only warns Lire of her fellows being attacked, and the group realizes they need to head to Elven Forest. Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Thanks to you, Serdin seems to be becoming safer. Thank you. It's nothing. Knight Master: However, no one is safe as long as Kaze'aze still lives. I don't know what she's up to, but she seems to have disappeared. And we may never know until she gathers up her forces again to attack Bermesiah. I think we should find Kaze'aze as quickly as possible and take her down. Knight Master: Yes, and now I'm about to give you your next mission. Starting now, you will be embarking on a journey to find Kaze'aze and destroy her once and for all. !!! (Finally...we're going after Kaze'aze!) Huh? You want us to do what to Kaze'aze? Knight Master: I've been watching you three since the beginning. you have unlimited potential. I believe that potential is the key to saving Bermesiah. ... Knight Master: This mission is not mandatory. You can accept or refuse, it's up to you. It will also involve serious danger. The choice is yours. (Is this what the Elder spoke of?) (Grandfather...I...) (Daddy... I think I'll be able to find you after all...) Knight Master: Now, have we made a decision? I'll do it! Knight Master: Good. And the rest of you? Well, we can't send off an ignoramous of a knight out on her own. I'll go, my advanced wisdom will surely be needed. If you two are going then I will go too. Knight Master: Very well! I will look forward to hearing about your progress. This is her Majesty's official seal. The journey will be difficult, but with your hearts in the right place, you'll surely defeat Kaze'aze. But how are we going to find Kaze'aze? We don't know where she went off to. Knight Master: If that's the case, find the Red Gorgos and find out what you need to know. The Red Gorgos is known to be one of Kaze'aze's most feared subordinates. The Red Gorgos can be found deep in the heart of Gorgos' Dungeon. So then... I wish you the best of luck. Boss Are you the Red Gorgos? Red Gorgos: Kyaaak~! Who are you?! Are you Kaze'aze's subordinate, the Red Gorgos? Red Gorgos: Krrrrrk...and why do you seek audience with Lady Kaze'aze? It'll be best to just quietly tell us where Kaze'aze went. Red Gorgos: Krrrrrk...worthless children like you cannot hope to see someone like Kaze'aze! I think we're wasting our breath here. Then...we have no choice but to convince him with force! Red Gorgos: Kuuuaaahh~! Show me what you've got! Everyone, be careful! I feel unusual energy emanating from him! Post Boss Battle Red Gorgos: Lady Kaze'aze...kuuuuk... Where's Kaze'aze? Where is she? Red Gorgos: Krrr...you, you're an Elf, correct? Krrr...and you don't even know that your kind is in danger... Wait...what? Say that again! Red Gorgos: Krrr...Lady Kaze'aze... ...... I see now where we must next go. Elven Forest. Old Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Thanks to you guys, the people of Serdin can finally feel safe. Ha! Ha ha. Defeating orcs and goblins is no big feat for me. Knight Master: However, as long as Kaze'aze is alive, we cannot sit around and feel safe. Even if Kaze'aze is hiding, she is one of many scary evils. For all we know that she may be gathering powers once more to attack Bermesiah what we least expect it. Elesis: We can't afford to sit here, only to be attacked by Kaze'aze. Knight Master: Yes, so I will charge you a new quest. From here, you guys will go on a journey to find Kaze'aze and crush her once and for all. !!!? !!!? Huh? You want us to do what with Kaze'aze?! Knight Master: I have been watching over you guys all this time. From what I've seen, you guys have immeasurable potential and may be the only hope for the people of Bermesiah. We... have the potential and hope...? Knight Master: You may not see or understand it yet, but a day will come when you will understand. Either way, do you understand what I'm trying to say? Do you think you can accept the quest? ... That may be difficult for us to handle... However... If its the three of us we may be able to... *hack* *cough* Ha?! Huh?! (We're going to do what...?) Knight Master: ... ... Knight Master: ... ... (What are you dreaming over?! Elesis!) .... ... Fine!! Might as well give it a try! We accept the quest. Knight Master: Good. It may be a difficult journey but with your hearts in the right place, defeating Kaze'aze shouldn't be a problem. So where can we find the information of the whereabouts of Kaze'aze? There's no way we would know where Kaze'aze went... Knight Master: If that's the case, go to Red Gorgos and retrieve that information. He was known to be one of Kaze'aze's most feared subordinates. Red Gorgos can be found in the most deepest part of Gorgos' Dungeon. Well then... I wish you guys the best of luck on your journey. Boss Kaze'aze! Your deeds will come to an end! Red Gorgos: ... Uhm... Miss Elesis. What do you want?! Why are you interrupting me at an important time...?! So... That is... Thats not Kaze'aze, but Red Gorgos. What? Red Gorgos~? Yes. Remember, we came here to find information of Kaze'aze's whereabouts. ... Red Gorgos: ... ... Looks like you forgot about it, you crazy, violent muscle head. Chi~ Shut up!! Everyone charge!! Category:Dungeons